The Wicked Angel
by Yami Arike
Summary: Oo... this is one twisted fic. Trowa wantsQuatre, but Quatre's with Duo.. an odd fic due to Quatre being a.. *cough* jerk!


I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did, Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre would all be walking around in  
black leather. ^^  
  
*note: tenshi= angel, Shinigami= God of Death. this fic contains yaoi (a male/male relationship). For all of you that know this, this fic also includes a mean Quatre, an angsty Trowa, and one braided Gundam Pilot with a lot of hormones! ^^*  
  
The Wicked Angel  
a Gundam Wung fanfiction  
by Yami Arike  
  
I yawned and stretched, opening the door and walking downstairs. How many mansions did the Raberba's OWN? I mean, come on! I sighed and flicked my braid. Wandering down to the kitchen, I heard a noise.  
Sobs.  
And not ordinary ones either. Slow, painful, desperate sobs. I hit the light-switch. Quatre sat on the floor with his back to the counter, tears rolling out his pretty aquamarine eyes and down his face. I smiled at the sweetness of the shorter boy's sleepwear- lilac pajamas. How naive compared to my open white shirt and billowy white pants. He hid his face when he saw me.  
"Quatre? What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling down on the tile floor beside him.   
"I-I had a fight with Trowa." he said shakily, turning to face me now. I bit my lip. Tears were not supposed to spoil that angelic face.  
"What about, Q?"  
"He.. he.. he wanted to.. you know.. and I told him I wasn't ready and I just didn't feel right about it somehow... Duo, he said he.. never wants to talk to me again. Ever." before the sentence was finished he was in my arms, crying into my shoulder.  
"Ssshh, it's okay, Q."  
"No it's not! Nobody cares for me! Nobody!" he exclaimed. I raised his chin gently.  
"I care for you."  
"N-nani?"  
I didn't say anything. Softly I brushed his lips with mine. Then again. Shyly he leaned, turning the brushing into a real kiss. Quatre's breath was released in my mouth in a sigh as I got him to part his lips. I didn't press, didn't demand, just savored the taste of his mouth by lightly probing with my tongue. He whimpered when I pulled away.  
"Ai tenshi." I purred as he buried his head in my chest.  
"Ai Shinigami." he replied. I smiled, running my fingers through that beautiful platinum blond hair of his. After a few minutes I picked him up in my arms and carried him to his room.  
"Duo?" he asked as I tucked the sheets around him.  
"Hai?"  
"Will you sleep here?" Quatre asked, flushing, patting the mattress next to him. I smiled.  
"If that's what ya want, itooshi." I replied, causing him to go redder. I climbed into Quatre's bed and felt my heartbeat go erratic as he folded into my arms, laying his head on my bare chest.  
"Goodnight Duo."  
"Goodnight Quatre."  
--  
I didn't mean to yell at him so. He just makes me so frustrated... I'm tired of waiting for him. With a heavy sigh I pulled the dark green turtleneck over my head and looked in the mirror. Why did I look so forlorn? Did Quatre Raberba Winner mean that much to me? My eyes began to well up with unshed tears. Of COURSE he meant that much to me, I love him. That sweet face, the slim and beautiful body, those deep aquamarine eyes that look into my soul. I love every inch of him, the way he moves, the way he talks. And I want him so bad it's driving me INSANE. I guess I better try and patch things up. I smirked thinly and went downstairs. Heero sat on a stool in the parlor, typing on his laptop. Our last mission had been utter Hell, we had at least a month to ourselves. Quatre was reading happily, laying out fully on the sofa. I then noticed Duo was also sitting on the sofa, and Quatre's head was..  
in his lap???!!!???  
Duo smiled down at Quatre and curled his fingers in my koi's beautiful silky hair. What the hell is going on here?????!!!!??  
They noticed me. Quatre got up, setting his book on the table, going to the doorway and leaning on the frame. I made a move to speak with him.  
"I think you should talk to me first." came the dangerous voice Duo Maxwell only uses in Gundam fights. It makes my blood run cold. The braided boy stood in front of me, anger etched into his face.  
"This doesn't include you." I said quietly, reaching up my arm to push him out of my way. He snatched it in a vice-like grip, crushing my arm through the thick fabric.  
"Now that's where you're wrong, Tro. This includes me. Y'wanna know why? 'Cause I'm the one who found Quatre crying last night after he fought with ya. Because ya had to be insensitive, had to be demandin'. He WASN'T ready, Tro! It's not your place to force him, damn it!" Duo exclaimed, rage making a violet flame in his eyes. He released my arm and gave me a shove.  
"Why the hell are you being so protective?" I asked. Duo took me firmly by my shoulders and slammed me against the wall.  
"Because I LOVE him, Tro. And as long as I'm around, you'll keep your distance from Quatre. He doesn't need to be hurt. 'S not right." he said angrily, backing off. He went to the doorway and took Quatre's pale hand in his own.  
"Come on, Q. Let's get outta here."  
Quatre took a long look at me. I can never forget it. His eyes were a dark aquamarine, wide and beautiful. A sultry smile tugged at his lips. The wind from the open doorway ruffled his silken hair. He looked at Duo, then left.  
--  
Duo's arms came around my shoulders possessively as we stopped in the garden of the mansion. He dragged me to the shade of a tall hedge. A shiver ran through my spine like ice when he set his mouth on my neck.  
"Shinigami?"  
"Nani?"  
"You really love me?" I asked shakily. He turned me around.  
"Hai." Duo answered simply. His mouth met mine in a mutual kiss of pent-up desire and fervent longing. His hands rest on my shoulders, bringing me closer to his body. I smiled, noticing he was flushed and panting as I was. I shifted my attentions and nuzzled his ear. Duo gave a groan and went limp in my arms.  
"'S my weak spot." he whispered, eyes glazed over with passion. I ran my tongue on his earlobe. He moaned and I felt his grip tighten on my shoulders. I was enjoying this, finding ways to make him moan for me.   
"Quatre.." he breathed, one of his hands reaching up to brush an eyelash off my cheek. He straightened up and kissed my forehead, smiling.  
"D'ya think we should go back yet? We've been gone for 'bout ten minutes. And don't forget later tonight we have to go to one of Relena's parties." Duo said. I nodded. We began to walk back to the house, but Duo stopped me after a few steps. He slipped an arm around my shoulders.  
"Much better." he sighed, and we continued walking.  
--  
I tried to corner Quatre when he was out of the eyesight of Duo that night at Relena's mansion. Fortunately, that opportunity came when Relena dragged Duo off for a dance. Quatre went out on the balcony, and I followed. Once again, I must admit, he takes my breath away. He leaned, his elbows on the railing, the wind blowing against his face. I shut the glass door behind me. He turned abruptly and I saw him grow angry, clutching the railing so hard his knuckles changed colors.  
"Tenshi?"  
"Don't call me that." he said sharply. I had never heard the Arabian use such a cold tone. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my dress pants.  
"Quatre..." I began, but found my throat constricting. He turned around. Rage and shadowed pain filled his normally calm eyes.  
"What?? What is it, Trowa?? Did you come here just to yell at me again??" he spat, making me feel horrible inside. I must have really hurt him.  
"No, I.."  
"Just say it!"  
"I.."  
"SPIT IT OUT!"  
"I'm sorry." I said gently, finding my eyes were filling with tears. They began to roll down my face.  
"Y-you're what?" he stuttered.  
"I'm sorry for hurting you." I said, looking down at the stone floor. There was a long pause.  
"I don't care." Quatre said suddenly and firmly. I looked up. He had his back to me again.  
"Do you know how you made me feel, Trowa? Like I was nothing. Absolutely nothing. You made it seem like all you cared about was getting in my pants! Like I wasn't special or important to you!" he ranted, gripping the metal railing for dear life.  
"I'm sorry, I was just frustrated.. I love you, Quatre." I confessed. He turned his head just a bit.  
"Like I give a damn." he said viciously. I think my heart cracked in two. I felt utterly empty. I would give my soul, my mind, my body for him and he didn't care....  
Was showing me what I did to him?  
"Quatre, stop it! Stop doing this to me!" I sobbed, collapsing against the railing next to him. He looked down with a manic glint in his eye.  
"Like Hell." Quatre said simply. I buried my face in my knees, hugging myself. I heard the squeak of the door opening.  
"Q? Ya ok?" came Duo's voice.  
"Mm-hmm." Quatre replied.   
"Wanna ditch this place?" Duo asked warmly.  
"I thought you'd never ask."   
I heard their footsteps and knew I was alone.  
Utterly and completely alone.  
--  
I wondered what the Hell Quatre had said to Trowa to actually make him cry. I was distracted, however, because the Arabian was leading me to his room by my tie. When we finally reached there, I put my hands out to be serious.  
"Q, what did you say to Trowa?" I asked. He tilted his head.  
"What needed to be said." my koi replied simply. I leered.  
"So, what'cha think we should do now?" I asked mockingly, smiling sultrily. Quatre grinned.  
"Why don't you decide?" he shot back, showing he accepted. My mouth met his in a deep kiss. The blond whimpered and moaned against my lips as I pushed him against the wall. I moved in a rhythm, lips trailing down his neck as I undid the buttons on his shirt. I pressed my groin against his, bringing a contented sigh from Quatre. I stripped him until he was bare from the waist up. I noticed annoyingly I was still dressed, and tugged at the tie which knotted under my eager fingers. Quatre laughed and undid it for me. My jacket and white undershirt slithered to the floor as well.  
"Damn, is the rest of ya this impressive?" I asked jokingly, delighting in the feel of his skin against mine. I spread my hands out over his chest.  
"Duo.." he moaned, snaking his arms around my neck and stroking my braid.  
--  
I ran my fingers through the braid, giving a little yelp as Duo's hands slid down my back to my rear. He pulled my hips firmly on top of his, and I watched his face go slack with passion. Knowing now from experience, I leaned and nuzzled his ear. As usual, he went limp and grinned sardonically up at me.  
"You're pretty good for your first time. Or isn't it..?" now he had a thoughtful expression. Obviously he wanted me to answer. I batted my eyelashes at him.  
"Well, it's my first time with a guy.." I replied. Duo smirked and seemed satisfied. However, I had a question of my own.  
"What about you? Have you ever been with a guy before?" I asked. He bit his lip.  
"Yes."  
"Whom?"  
There was a pause.  
"Heero."  
"Oh."  
He silenced me with a gentle kiss.  
"Quatre.. I want you... I need you.. please..." he pleaded prettily. I smiled.  
"I'll do anything... just let me.." he panted, a hot look glowing in his beautiful eyes.  
"Anything?" I whispered erotically. He pressed his growing erection against my thigh.   
"Whatever you want. Just ask."  
"Let me take your braid out." I commanded. He nodded and turned around. My fingers deftly undid the band at the bottom, letting the gorgeous brown hair spill onto my palms. I groaned and buried my face in it, breathing deep. Duo sighed and turned back around, pulling me close to him, but letting one hand wander down to the fly of my khakis.  
"Quatre! Are you there?" Came Relena's shrill voice through the locked door. We both jumped and Duo separated us, pulling his clothes back on.  
"What do you want, Relena? Why are you here?" I asked.  
"I was concerned about Trowa. He fainted."  
"FAINTED?" Duo exclaimed, clapping his hand over his mouth afterwards.  
"Oh, are you there too, Duo? Yes, he fainted after you left. Heero carried him to his room, I wanted to make sure he was okay. Do you think I could stay in the guest room, Quatre?"  
"Go ahead. I'll be right there." I said, disappointed. I pulled my shirt back on.  
"Hey. Uh.. do you want to finish this some other time?" Duo asked. I smiled.  
"I'm not gonna be gone that long."  
He grinned.  
* 


End file.
